Whiskey and Costumes Don't Mix
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Sesshoumaru loses a bet to Kagome, and now must pay the price.


For Priestess Skye's Challenge: Search, on Dokuga

Title: Whiskey and Costumes Don't Mix

Rated: MA

Words: 1203

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He was going to kill her. There was nothing else to say. They had had a wager a few nights ago, one involving sex and whiskey. He never should drink that vile substance, but she had once again convinced him.

The wager was that she could make him climax in less than five minutes. He thought that even with the whiskey he had enough self-control to last longer than that.

He was wrong.

The sight of her tongue making long, slow strokes up and down his cock was exquisite, and the feel of her mouth surrounding him was torture. He thought he could last more than five minutes.

In reality, it took three. Oh, the shame.

So now he was here, searching for her. How was he supposed to know that there would be hundreds of others dressed just like her? He was reluctant to use his youki to find her because he didn't want her to think that he would need to resort to something like that. That his own nose and eyes could not distinguish her from the crowd.

He needed to find her. He continued to search. He wanted to leave. NOW! The wager only said that he had to make an appearance and dress in the way she had prescribed. It did not say he had to stay here for any length of time.

He wished he had a coat. He wished he had anything, a sheet, a brown paper bag, anything that would hide him from the thousands of eyes that were all around him. They were not looking at him with disgust, most were happy. A few wanted to take pictures with him. It was unacceptable.

He wandered through stalls and winding pathways, seeing the laughing and excited crowd, all dressed up in strange fashions. He spotted several that were in outfits just like his mate, some in different colors, some with wigs, but none had the beauty or the grace that his mate possessed.

He often found it odd that she was so graceful now. She was such a klutz as a teenager, when he first met her in the Sengoku Jidai. She now moved with a grace that was evident in every tiny thing she did. That isn't to say she didn't fall on her ass sometimes…she did. But it did not happen nearly so much. She had grown into her long limbs and lanky body. She was now curvy and well proportioned. She was the epitome of perfection in his eyes, but he admitted to himself, he might be a bit biased.

He kept searching for her, and soon enough, he found her scent. He turned towards her, and when he saw her again, he realized he should not have been so hard on himself. She was hard to recognize.

She did not look much like herself. She had used one of the kitsune's concealment spells to change her long black hair into blond. Her eyes were the same, as well as her figure, but the hairstyle was completely different. It was pulled up into two buns, with long sections of hair coming from the side of them. She had put red circular jewels in the front of them and pearly barrettes in the hair near them. The hairstyle was ridiculous.

She also wore a strange golden headband with a crescent moon on it (this he could not hate, as it was the symbol for his house) and moon earrings as well. Then she wore a ribbon around her throat and red boots on her feet. The thing that was the most interesting is that she wore an outfit similar to her old school uniform that was so nostalgic for him. He loved to think of her then, his brave, courageous, and sometimes foolish mate. She had her wrapped around her finger, a willing prisoner of his love for her, and they both knew it.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "You will be the one coming in less than five minutes tonight, miko, after I remove that silly outfit from your body."

"You will not be shredding this one too! I spent lots of time on my costume. Do you like it?" She asked, moving about in several different poses so he could see the outfit from several different angles. She stopped when she noticed a hint of pink in his eyes. She knew him. It was not anger. It was lust.

"Attention. Attention please. The costume contest will now begin. If you are in costume, please come to the green area immediately."

Kagome grabbed his hand. "Come on! I want to see who wins!"

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged along by his excited mate. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that she is over five hundred years old.

They reached the green area and took seats near the front. There were awards given out to people in different categories, from different shows, and for different characters. His mate won first place in the Sailor Moon category. She did several different Sailor Moon poses while he took her picture with her award, and she came back to him to throw her arms around his neck.

The announcer started again. "Finally, we have the award for best costume of the convention. This is given to someone that has embodied his or her character flawlessly. We have saved the best for last. The award for best costume of the 2009 convention is…Sephiroth from Final Fantasy by Sessh Jones!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth hung agape. He could not believe this! They were calling him! That was the fake name that he had used today, so that no one would know that the president of the largest and most powerful corporation in the world was attending a comic convention in costume. His mate was clapping and cheering. She gave him a swift elbow to the ribs when he did not start getting up to receive his reward. He slowly got up and walked to the dais. He turned to the emcee and reached out his hand. They gave him a plaque with his name on it, and he turned towards the crowd, all of which were either cheering, clapping, or taking pictures. Some of them were doing all of the above. He bowed slightly, the black leather of his outfit creaking slightly, and returned to his seat. He took his mate's hand, and dragged her away from the "green area" and out the doors to the outside.

He had paid the price for his foolishness the night before. Now it was time for revenge. He pulled his mate to him and buried his nose in her hair. He growled into her ear. "Are you ready, miko? You will be screaming to all of the kamis to help you tonight as you writhe in pleasure, but none will come to your aide. You are going to pay for humiliating this Sesshoumaru." He gave her ear a playful nip.

She turned to him, her eyes full of lust, raking up and down his form. She licked her lips.

Perhaps he would not turn the costume into green goo as he had once thought to.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Wow, second challenge done in less than 24 hours. Make sure to read the other one, She Knew It Was Wrong, as well!


End file.
